El foto matón
by Onievas
Summary: Emma y Regina están saliendo pero lo llevan en secreto y se divierten muchisimo en una fiesta que acaba con una muy borracha Mary Margaret acabando en un foto matón (con un poquito de Belle y Ruby). ONE SHOT. Esta historia es mi primera traducción asi que es posible que haya algún fallo. He cambiado alguna cosa pero poco. La original es de MissyEvil llamada "Photo booth"


Regina estaba algo achispada, sip, ya te digo si lo estaba. Y también lo estaban Mary Margaret (o Blanca ahora) David y Ruby. Emma lo estaba también, pero menos, o al menos no tan borracha como lo estaban sus padres. Era el cumpleaños de Ruby y había tirado la casa por la ventana, la loba había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para invitar a todo el pueblo. Por supuesto a Regina no se le había ni pasado por la cabeza asistir a la fiesta, porque nadie la quería allí, bien que lo sabía ella por las miradas que le dedicaban los habitantes de Storybrooke cuando se la cruzaban por la calle.

La maldición se había roto hacía unos meses y después de un mal comienzo Regina había comenzado a vivir de nuevo sin usar magia, algo de lo que se enorgullecía. Se lo había prometido tanto a Henry como a sí misma. El resto del pueblo la odiaba e intentaba atacarla en múltiples ocasiones pero para su sorpresa fue _la Salvadora,_ anteriormente conocida como Emma Swan, quien la había ayudado con toda la gente, incluidos sus propios padres. La sheriff había hablado con todo Storybrooke diciendo que Regina había cambiado, que era una mejor persona y después de unas semanas de paz lo cierto era que la gente había dejado de atacarla pero el odio en las miradas permanecía intacto.

Afortunadamente habían decidido mantenerla como alcaldesa debido a que era la única que sabía como gobernar una ciudad moderna. Debido a esto, tanto Emma como ella se vieron forzadas a pasar _mucho tiempo_ juntas. Al principio debido a la seguridad de Regina, tener a la sheriff a su alrededor le parecía un asco, pero habían _evolucionado_ y una noche, tras un día especialmente duro, Emma había reconfortado a Regina y ésta nunca se había sentido tan querida y a salvo como en ese momento, entonces... ocurrió...se besaron. Después de ese beso las cosas cambiaron (para bien) y pasaron a "estar saliendo" durante tres semanas, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener la relación entre ellas por el momento. Lo que era muy fácil pasando tanto tiempo juntas como pasaban, solo había que vigilar los roces, las miradas y los besos...visto así se hacia más duro de lo que parecía.

De todas maneras, lo cierto era que estaba en esa fiesta a la que Emma la había arrastrado y lo cierto era que se estaba divirtiendo!. Se había servido otro combinado y se lo estaba bebiendo en la barra. Ignoró la mirada cargada de odio de Leroy y se quedó ahí por unos minutos reflexionando. Las cosas entre ella y Emma estaban_ pasando a otro nivel_ y tenía pánico de que la gente empezara a darse cuenta de lo que había entre ellas si volvía hacia la sheriff inmediatamente.

Pero antes de acabar su combinado fue Emma la que se acercó a ella:

"Vamos Regina, ¡esta es nuestra canción! ¿qué haces todavía ahí?"

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y escuchó las estrofas. La reconoció y no pudo mas que sonreír. Nunca le había gustado especialmente eso de "tener una canción" con una pareja pero lo cierto es que le recordaba al primer beso que se habían dado y tenía que admitir que eso hacía la canción muy especial. Cogió la mano que Emma le ofrecía, dejó su combinado en la barra y juntas fueron hacia la multitud.

Cuando el grupo volvió a unirse Mary Margaret estaba bailando subida a una de las mesas de la Abuelita con una botella de dios sabe qué tipo de vino y gritando "REGINAAAAAAAAA!" solo para saltar a los brazos de la otra mujer. La alcaldesa a duras penas pudo sostenerla aunque se las ingenió.

"¿Qué narices estás haciendo?" le preguntó irritada por la temeridad de la mujer (que ya estaba muy borracha). De pronto notó que estaba siendo abrazada, lo que le cogió con la guardia completamente baja "¿Mary Margaret?" preguntó Regina aún con las manos pegadas a su propio cuerpo.

Como respuesta Mary Margaret lo único que hizo fue abrazarla mas fuerte "Solo quería que supieras que está todo bien"

"¿Que es lo que está bien?" preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido

"Todo" murmuró Mary Margaret "Está todo bien por que yo creo a Emma y dios, Emma cree en tí"

Regina se sorprendió abrazando a la otra mujer y cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió estaba mirando directamente a Emma que había alzado una ceja y estaba con la boca abierta.

Entonces suspiró y se separó de Mary Margaret diciendo "Creo que necesito otra copa" Emma asintió y rápidamente trajo dos combinados uno para Regina y otro para ella. Mientras tanto Mary Margaret había continuado subiéndose a las mesas y saltando sobre la gente, cosa que encontraba extremadamente divertido.

Después de otra hora o algo así, el grupo decidió marcharse, eran sobre las 3 de la mañana y sin embargo no estaban cansados así que decidieron llevarse la fiesta a otro lado. Caminaron afuera del local, bueno tropezaron y caminaron mas bien. El grupo incluía a Regina, Emma, una muy borracha Mary Margaret, que tenía en la mano la botella de vino que nadie sabía de donde había salido, David, Ruby y Belle que se les unió ya que se lo estaba pasando en grande con Red, Rumple se había ido hacía una hora y la había dejado sola.

"Mary Margaret ¿De donde has sacado la botella que llevas ahí?" Preguntó Emma intentando que la mujer no cayera sobre Regina que se encontraba a su lado

La mujer se rió y volvió sobre sus talones para decir "No lo se, pero es bueno" y tomó otro trago

Emma pudo oír a Belle riéndose detrás de ella. Probablemente David, Red, Belle y ella misma eran los únicos que no estaban totalmente borrachos.

"Disculpad a mi madre" dijo Emma mientras sonreía a las dos mujeres pero ellas le hicieron un gesto de quitarle importancia

"Todo está bien Emma. Solo vigila donde pones los pies" le dijo Regina

Eso era algo que a Emma no le había gustado oír. Ella siempre sentía que tenía el control cuando estaba borracha, lo cierto es que _no estaba tan borracha_ como para no ver por donde iba aunque la gente al decirle lo contrario le ponía de los nervios.

"Relájate, no estoy tan borracha, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciend..." De pronto la rubia tropezó en algo gritando y cayendo hacia atrás. En ese momento dos fuertes brazos la cogieron en el momento justo y la levantaron, cuando volvió a posición estable se quedó perdida en los preciosos ojos marrones de Regina.

"Gracias" le susurró la sheriff y deseó secretamente poder besarla, ahí mismo, pero recordó el _pequeño secreto_ pero como necesitaba algo de contacto físico con la alcaldesa y debido a que quizá _sí estuviera algo borracha _abrazó a la morena. Pudo oír a Regina contener el aliento por la sorpresa aunque le devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Estáis bien chicas?" Preguntó David cuando se dio cuenta de que las dos mujeres se abrazaban

Emma deshizo el abrazo y miró a su...padre "Regina ha salvado mi vida, así que la estaba abrazando"

El príncipe se rió pero cambió de expresión en cuanto descubrió a su mujer intentando subir a una farola.

"RAPUNZEL! SUELTAME TU CABELLERA!" gritaba la mujer

La Sheriff y la alcaldesa estallaron en carcajadas "Creía que Rapunzel estaba en vuestra tierra" dijo Emma mirando a la alcaldesa.

"Oh, créeme querida, lo estaba, solo que nunca se han conocido en persona, si lo hubieran hecho sería de lo más irónico" Emma hizo un mohín a Regina que miró en derredor para ver si alguien las miraba pero todos estaban ocupados intentando hacer bajar a Mary Margaret de la farola, entonces la alcaldesa puso su mano en la mejilla de la Sheriff y le susurró.

"No te preocupes, algún día te lo contaré"

Cuando consiguieron bajar a Mary Margaret al suelo continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque donde había un foto-matón. Emma sabía que apenas se usaba, pero ya se sabe que las cosas son mas divertidas cuando se está borracho. No se sorprendió de que sus padres ya estuvieran allí haciéndose fotos muy cursis. Emma las sacó de la maquina y se las enseñó a todos los demás que no pudieron más que reírse de las caritas tontas que ponía Mary Margaret. Una vez acabaron, Belle le sugirió a Ruby que se hicieran fotos también para que ambas las tuvieran en sus casas ya que eran dos grandes amigas. Ruby estuvo de acuerdo y rápidamente se metieron dentro corriendo el pequeño toldo del foto-matón.

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo (David, Mary Margaret, Regina y Emma) estaban sentados en el suelo bebiendo del vino de Mary Margaret, todos reían por algo que contaba Emma y Regina tenía verdaderos problemas para no tocar a la sheriff que estaba a su lado, era demasiado tentador.

"Lo estoy pasando muy bien" dijo Mary Margaret cuando Emma acabó de hablar. "Lo estoy pasando muy bien con mi hija, con mi marido y con mi madrastra"

Regina gruñó "Por favor, no lo digas muy alto, me haces sentir muy vieja cuando dices eso"

Emma miró a la alcaldesa tímidamente "Es que eres vieja" y todos rieron cuando Regina frunció el ceño pero no duró mucho y tuvo que reír también

Tras diez minutos Belle y Ruby salieron riendo del foto-matón.

"¡Vaya chicas, os habéis sacado unas fotos muy graciosas!"

"¿A que si?"

Regina se puso en pie ayudando a Emma y dijo "Perfecto, entonces vayámonos a casa"

Mary Margaret se levantó del suelo más rápido de lo que podría esperarse de alguien que va borracho y acercándose (y tropezando) tomó del brazo a Regina y le dijo "No" con una cara muy seria

"No...¿que?"

Sin decir una palabra Mary Margaret empujó a Regina dentro del foto-matón.

"Aquí" y sentó en el taburete a la alcaldesa. Entonces salió fuera y cogió a su hija, cuando estuvieron dentro, le dio algo de dinero a la sheriff y miró intensamente a Regina "Ni pienses que no sé lo que está pasando aquí" le dijo, la boca de la alcaldesa se abrió y Emma juraría que su mandíbula tocó el suelo del foto-matón "Hazte fotos con tu novia, que hoy es una noche para recordar". Emma estaba tan sorprendida como Regina pero asintió y le dio las gracias a su madre.

"¿Como funciona esta maldita cosa?" preguntaba la alcaldesa intentando meter la moneda en cada orificio de la máquina

Emma suspiró y cogió la moneda de la mano de Regina, la metió en su lugar y la máquina comenzó a funcionar, las dos mujeres estaban mirando todavía por donde se había ido la moneda cuando el primer flash de la foto las sorprendió.

"Oh, Joder" dijo la Sheriff cuando vio la foto en la pantalla

Regina tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que Emma parecía una maníaca con los ojos abiertos y los brazos extendidos.

"¡Todavía no estaba preparada!"

"No te preocupes Em, sólo era una prueba" cuando la rubia lo comprendió pulsó el botón verde que se había iluminado en el panel y comenzó una cuenta atrás...3...2...1... y saltó el flash. La posición de las dos mujeres era un tanto rara, forzada, juntas pero sin saber qué hacer ninguna de las dos hasta que en el exterior recibieron sus fotos.

Se sacaron otras dos fotos más parecidas hasta que el toldo se abrió y Mary Margaret se asomó con sus fotos en la mano.

"¿En serio?" dijo señalando puso cara de exasperación y siguió "No nos importa mucho pero ¿creéis que Ruby y Belle se han hecho fotos así?" Entonces miró a Regina y le soltó " Sólo te pido que no le hagas daño" Regina le dijo que sí lentamente y la mujer de pelo corto le cerró el toldo desapareciendo.

La maquina inició la cuenta atrás de nuevo y cuando en la pantalla apareció el 1 Emma saltó al regazo de Regina en un ataque de abrazos. La foto salió preciosa. La sheriff aparecía en casi toda la imagen y su sonrisa era de completa felicidad. Regina estaba totalmente desconcertada por esa muestra de cariño lo que era aún más divertido e increíble. Cuando la máquina dijo que sólo quedaba una foto más Emma se dijo que no iba a perder la oportunidad y besó a Regina. Esta vez la alcaldesa no estaba tan sorprendida así que cerró los ojos, ambas mujeres parecían felices, entonces les llegó la risa de Mary Margaret desde fuera.

Mas tarde, esa misma noche cuando ya todos estaban en sus casas Regina y Emma estaban en la habitación de la primera. Era muy tarde y habían acordado que era más fácil y probablemente mejor para la salud mental de Emma que se quedara ahí puesto que la salvadora podía traumatizarse por lo que Mary Margaret estaba planeando hacerle a su marido.

"Entonces..."dijo Emma una vez se había puesto su pijama

"¿Qué?" preguntó una Regina casi sobria, el aire fresco y el agua fría la habían hecho sentir mejor.

"Ahora lo saben, ¿Estas asustada, o enfadada, o disgustada, o frustrada? Preguntó la rubia tímidamente mientras veía a Regina meterse en la cama, Emma también se metió en la cama y la alcaldesa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la primera.

"No me importa, se iba a saber tarde o temprano, y sé que tú no me dejarás por muchas cosas que digan de mí"

Emma se sonrió "Vaya, me tienes mucha confianza"

Regina le respondió también sonriendo "Confío en ti plenamente" y ambas miraron a las fotografías que se habían hecho y que la morena sostenía, señaló a la ultima foto, la que se veía a las dos besándose y dijo "Creo que le voy a poner un marco"

La sheriff sonrió "Claro, como recordatorio de la noche en que mi madre borrachísima trepaba por las farolas y obligaba a su hija a hacerse fotos lésbicas"

La alcaldesa se rió y lentamente se quedó mirando a Emma cara a cara

"Como recordatorio sobre como me sorprendes y haces que cada día de mi vida brille más. Me salvaste Emma, de todas las maneras posibles" y besó a la rubia lentamente. Tras lo que le dijo.

"Te quiero"

La mujer que estaba bajo ella suspiró felizmente y dijo "Conseguiré un marco para la semana que viene" y besó a Regina de nuevo.

"Y yo también te quiero".


End file.
